


Answering Machine Tag

by Hangebokhan, waterspill (bluedreaming)



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Collaboration, Community: pod_together, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Murder Mystery, Podfic, Post-Canon, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangebokhan/pseuds/Hangebokhan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/waterspill
Summary: “But anyway, they've been discovering frozen bodies—men who have frozen to death, yes, all men—around London.”





	Answering Machine Tag

**Author's Note:**

> bluedreaming: Thanks so much to [Yvi_sama](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama) / [Podfic-Chicklet](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/) for your cheerleading help! And of course, thank you to Hangebokhan for helping shape the story and for creating such an engaging podfic. Finally, a huge thanks to the mods for all your hard work, help, and friendliness.

#### Details

  * **Length:** 00:10:07 
  * **File type:** MP3 (19 MB)

#### Hosting

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XiHZ_cuC1FOQ5rMhEH9d4JrCQUDIm4aC)

#### Credits

  * **Text:** _Answering Machine Tag_
  * **Author:** bluedreaming 
  * **Reader:** Hangebokhan 
  * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
  * **Photo:** [Марьян Блан](https://unsplash.com/photos/1byCwgi-RXM)

  


* * *

* * *

_Message # 1_

[automated voice #1 - Chihiro’s phone] Sorry, I can't answer the phone right now. After the beep please leave your name and message.

[beep]

Good morning. My name is Mycroft Holmes, [crackle over the name of the department], British government, with a message for Ms. Chihiro Ogino. You may reach me at 010 + 44 + (020) ████-████. This message is concerning a confidential matter which I may not discuss over the telephone. However, as I am assured that you will be interested in this case, I have taken the liberty of reserving a flight for you and have made arrangements for you to take a leave of absence from the university. One of my assistants will meet you this afternoon. Your assistance with this matter will be greatly appreciated, and you will be fairly recompensed for your trouble.

[automated voice #1] This message was received on Monday at 5:04 a.m.

* * *

* * *

_Message # 2_

[automated voice #2 - Haku’s phone] Sorry, I can't answer the phone right now. After the beep please leave your name and message.

[beep]

[sounds of traffic/subway/train in background] Haku—I guess you don't have your phone on you as usual. [fond sigh] Do you know anyone with a connection to the European spirit world? The U.K. in specific? I got a phone message from someone working for the British government, but when I did a Google search for Mycroft Holmes, nothing came up. So he doesn't exist, or he actually does work for the government. Could be either. [rustling sound, as if shrugging] Anyway, he wants some help with something he couldn't talk about on the phone, so that sounds like the spirit world. He said he was sending his assistant to meet me, so it would be nice to have you there too, but if not, maybe one of the Kappa will come along. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know. If it all seems okay then I'll be flying late today or something, I guess—call me when you get this or leave a message. I'll see you later, with more details.

[automated voice #2] This message was received on Monday at 6:37 a.m.

* * *

* * *

_Message # 3_

[automated voice #2 - Haku’s phone] Sorry, I can't answer the phone right now. After the beep please leave your name and message.

[beep]

[some kind of click or fuzzy sound] Haku? Oh right, never mind. Hello Haku’s voicemail. We should really figure out a better system than your phone, since can’t leave it on when you go about, and then you always forget to turn it back on when you can. Maybe Granny would give us some of her paper birds? But they still take longer than a phone call, never mind if it rains . . . [rustling sound] Anyway, I've arrived safely in England, and I think it's just after 9 in the morning. It was grey though not raining on the car ride into London, which was good as I forgot my jacket. The assistant gave me a file from Mr. Holmes and took me to a hotel—St. Ermin’s—which is ridiculously nice. I'm to see Mr Holmes in an hour or so I guess. I don't know if I'm allowed to say anything about the file over the telephone, but I guess I can see why Mr. Holmes contacted me, though I don't know why he had to be so dramatic. And also I don't know that what I know is that helpful because it's so far away. Anyway I'll ask him when I see him later. Call me if you can, and I'll answer if I can, or call you back later. Mr. Holmes’ assistant said not to worry about roaming or international phone calls, but I'll make sure to clarify that as well. Remember to eat! I left you some curry in the apartment fridge, or stick by that new oden stand by the shrine.

[automated voice #2] This message was received on Tuesday at 5:12 p.m.

* * *

* * *

_Message # 4_

[automated voice #2 - Haku’s phone] Sorry, I can't answer the phone right now. After the beep please leave your name and message.

[beep]

[sound of rain and traffic] Haku, I was hoping to catch you at the apartment but I guess you forgot to turn your phone on or maybe you're out. It’s almost one in the afternoon here, so I guess it's early night for you. Mr. Holmes says this phone connection is secured, though he didn't explain more than that. He also said it's okay for me to tell you about the case, though you shouldn't tell anyone else. I guess the official story is that I'm here for sightseeing so I'll have to try to think of some article I can write about this. At least Professor Akutagawa probably won't even notice I'm gone. But anyway, they've been discovering frozen bodies—men who have frozen to death, yes, all men—around London. Early this morning was the fourth. Mr. Holmes showed me to the scene, though we ducked away after another Mr. Holmes arrived. It was a little odd. The file said that the police thought the men died elsewhere, but the second Mr. Holmes said that's not the case and I agree. I would have liked to speak to him, but he rushed away to something else—I think overheard something about human trafficking. Anyway, there's nothing similar about the men, except that they're frozen and dead, and perhaps startled, if that counts. Does this sound familiar? I definitely thought of some kind of yuki-onna when I first saw it, but I don't know what kind of snow spirits they have here though—I haven't had a chance to connect with anyone. [sound of raining intensifies] I’ll talk to you later.

[automated voice #2] This message was received on Tuesday at 8:43 p.m.

* * *

* * *

_Message # 5_

[automated voice #2 - Haku’s phone] Sorry, I can't answer the phone right now. After the beep please leave your name and message.

[beep]

[the buzzing of fluorescent lights? Or flickering lights?] Hi Haku, it's about supper-time here, though I haven't had a chance to eat yet. Don’t they have some good curry here? I'm not sure why that comes to mind… Anyway, thanks for the ideas. You're right, I'm sure that if it was a local deity problem, someone local would have already taken care of it. Mr. Holmes wasn't very specific, but it sounds like there's a spirit-world-related department here—he didn't say anything but I’m pretty sure there was a river deity in the crowd. Maybe I can pass on greetings later. I wonder how the structure works. Anyway, based on what I know at least, if it's not a European snow or winter spirit, then a yuki-onna is my best guess. But how did one even get here? I know that London has people from pretty much everywhere, but spirits aren't usually so adventurous. There definitely has to be more to it. [Footsteps] Hopefully I'll know more by the time you get back home, if you're out. Let me know if anything yuki-onna related comes up.

[automated voice #2] This message was received on Wednesday at 1:09 a.m.

* * *

* * *

_Message # 5.5_

[automated voice #2 - Haku’s phone] Sorry, I can't answer the phone right now. After the beep please leave your name and message.

[beep]

[sound of breathing, like someone is running] Haku—sorry—hope you get this. It's definitely a yuki-onna and she’s really upset and didn't even seem to hear me, or at least she wasn’t listening at all. Can you ask if anyone knows about a missing yuki-onna? I think if I knew her name—[crackles, thump]

[automated voice #2] This message was received on Wednesday at 3:21 a.m.

* * *

* * *

_Message # 6_

[automated voice #2 - Haku’s phone] Sorry, I can't answer the phone right now. After the beep please leave your name and message.

[beep]

[faint music? cutlery/dishes sounds?] Hi Haku! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to phone you back, but things were a little chaotic and I'll definitely have to tell you everything after I've had a chance to sleep, but at least I'm finally getting supper, even if it's ridiculously late—almost ten I think. Most importantly though, I’m not sure what we would have done if you hadn't been able to find out about the missing yuki-onna. Kiku only listened when I called her by name. We also found her kidnapped friend, a phi phraya pen pal who'd been accidentally kidnapped by that human trafficking ring—remember how I mentioned that this morning? It all makes so much sense now, but it's also way too much to explain before I get some sleep. Fortunately Mr. Holmes assured me that I have a flight tomorrow, so I'll be home soon. I can't wait. [yawns] I'll see you soon.

[automated voice #2] This message was received on Wednesday at 5:49 a.m.

* * *

* * *

_Message # 7_

[automated voice #1 - Chihiro’s phone] Sorry, I can't answer the phone right now. After the beep please leave your name and message.

[beep]

Good evening. Mycroft Holmes, with a message for Ms. Chihiro Ogino. I am aware that you are currently en route to Japan, and wish you a safe flight. On behalf of the [crackle over the name of the department] and the British government, I would once again like to thank you for your assistance in resolving the situation. Please let me know if there is anything with which we may be of additional assistance. I have also taken the liberty of sending you the contact information for our local river liaison, a possible connection in which I recall you expressing some interest. Though we do of course hope to avoid future situations, I will anticipate being in contact with you if a similar occurrence were to arise. 

[automated voice #1] This message was received on Wednesday at 7:45 p.m.

* * *

* * *


End file.
